MadaSakuSaso: Thorns and Petals
by MadaSaku
Summary: The war is finally over but Sakura knows something is wrong. Sasuke is planning to bring the Akatsuki back from the dead and Sasori is no where to be found. And Sasuke doesn't know what Madara has in store for him and his cute pink hair friend.
1. Chapter 1

Thorns And Petals Chapter 1

XXX

_It's been three years since Madara and Sasuke attacked the village. _Sakura thought as she stared outside the large window in Tsunade's office. _After they lost, they suddenly disappeared . Just where could they be hiding?_

Even though it has been three years, so much has changed in Konoha. Naruto was only days from becoming the next Hokage, Kakashi and groups of ANBU were on the look out for the Akatsuki, and as for Sakura...

"Sakura," Tsunade walked into the office, "there you are. Just where have you been?"

Sakura smiled at her old teacher. "Just thinking to myself. Does the ANBU need me?"

"They've been so busy." Tsunade let out a long sigh as she sunk into her chair by the desk. "We just started sending out search groups for Madara and the rest of the Akatsuki. Why don't you want to help them out?"

"I do. It's just this is my first day as an ANBU and I'm doubting myself."

Tsunade gave her a stern look. "And why are you doing that?"

"Because..." Sakura's eyes soften. "I've been slacking off lately. Naruto and Sai have been doing so much for Konoha. As for me..."

Sakura turned around to look outside.

"I've been falling behind and disappointing them."

"Don't say stuff like that. You've been helpful! You healed all of injured villagers and ninjas during the war. It is because of you we have a village."

_Yet, my healing abilities have been failing me. I'm becoming a fighter like Sasuke and Naruto..._

Tsunade stood up and patted Sakura's shoulders.

"If you are still doubting yourself, how about you go on a special mission?"

"A special mission?" Sakura grew interested.

"I want you to go on a solo search party to track down Uchiha Sasuke and the other Akatsuki. I believe in you."

"I'm afraid I can't take that offer."

"What?"

Sakura walked towards the door and looked at Tsunade one more time.

"I don't want to face _him _just yet. I need to go train."

"But Sakura!"

Tsunade stopped talking when she realized Sakura was already gone.

"Troublesome girl. Ever since that fight between her and Sasuke, she hasn't been herself. I hope you get your mind straight Sakura."

XXX

"What are the plans now Madara?"

Spinning his mask around, the head Uchiha looked over at Sasuke. That was a good question, what were the plans? Konoha defeated them and Madara's plan of using Sasuke and his team failed. The tracker, Karin, along with the others were captured and they were too weak to go battle Konoha.

"Madara." Sasuke glared at Madara. "Do you have answer?"

"Why should I answer to you? You were the one who failed me."

"It wasn't my fault." Sasuke stood up and glared down at the bored Uchiha. "It was because of Naruto, he got in my way! And Sakura..."

Sasuke rubbed his neck, the place where Sakura stabbed him.

"She actually attacked me and caused me to bleed badly to the point where I was too weak to fight."

Madara rolled his eyes. _There he goes again, making up excuses. _He was getting pretty sick of Sasuke, he's been getting on his last nerves.

"How about you make up the plan for once?"

"You want me to make up a plan?" Sasuke gave Madara a strange look. "That isn't like you."

_Because you're so annoying. _Madara told himself. "Yes... Have any ideas?"

Sasuke went into deep thought and smiled evilly. "We can bring the Akatsuki back from the dead."

Bring the Akatsuki from the dead? Was the boy insane? Actually, Madara knew that answer. He was VERY insane. The only person who could bring people back from death was Orochimaru and he was long gone.

"Before you ask," Sasuke walked over to Madara, "Kabuto has gained Orochimaru's talents. Which means he can bring them back to life."

"Kabuto?" Madara nearly hissed. There was no way he could trust that snake. He was worse than Orochimaru.

"Relax, I'll talk to him." Sasuke walked out of the room.

_Stupid Sasuke, he's only going to use you like how I am using you. _Madara sneered under his breath. _Since he's gone, I can finally leave this place to get some fresh air._

With a wave of a hand, Madara disappeared.

XXX

Walking on the boarder of Konoha, a cloaked man smiled evilly. He was here, the place where _she _lived. The girl that killed him. The man pulled down his hood to show off his crimson red hair. She may not know it but Sasori had plans in store for Sakura Haruno.

"Sakura chan, where the hell are you going?"

_She's heading this way? Has she improved to the point she can track me down?_

Sasori looked around and jumped up in a nearby tree. Running below him was no other than Sakura Haruno, being stalked by a blonde hair boy. The Kyuubi?

"Stop following me Naruto," the kunoichi turned around to her friend, "I need to think to myself."

"How can you reject _that _mission from Tsunade? It was the perfect chance of finding Sasuke!"

"I'm tired of chasing down Sasuke!" Sakura destroyed a close by tree. "You can go searching for him for the rest of your life, I have other goals in mind!"

_That girl murdered that tree. _Sasori sighed. _Good thing I wasn't in it._

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"I need to find the man that brought Sasuke to the evil side." Sakura's green eyes were in rage. "The man called Madara Uchiha."

"He's long gone Sakura, he's never coming back here." Naruto was getting annoyed.

"You say that now, but I'm sure he's planning something big. Something that could end the lives of everyone we know. I'm out of here. I'm not going to sit around and let things get out of hand."

"Wait Sakura!" Naruto chased after Sakura.

It was too late. She mad a hand sign and disappeared. Still in the tree Sasori chuckled softly.

_So she's going after that mad man? Not if I stop her first._

Sasori looked down at the Kyuubi and left within seconds.

XXX

"That Sasuke is a bastard." Madara sighed, eating a large bowl of popcorn he had bought from a close by village. "Thinking he's so cool, well he isn't. And I'm sure the rest of the Akatsuki would agree with me... If they were alive."

Madara eyes glanced a flashy store. It had "interesting" pictures of women on it... A lot of women... Walking out of that store, a group of middle age girls surrounded Madara.

"Hey there sexy." Cooed a girl with straight black hair. "How about you come buy me a drink?"

"Screw a drink," a blonde shouted, wrapping her arms around one of Madara's arm, "get me your body!"

_Crap, hookers._

"No." Madara pushed them off.

"Hey," The third girl walked up to him. "Have I seen you before?"

Madara didn't have to look hard at her before he knew who she was. It was Karin, Sasuke's old team mate. Why was she with a group of girls like them?

_Because she is like them. _Madara told himself.

"I've never seen you before." Madara continued to walk of with his popcorn. _Just leave me alone and let me enjoy my damn popcorn._

"Hold on!" Karin ran over to him, leaving the other women in the dust. "You're Madara! Tell me how Sasuke kun is doing?"

_Tell her that he died in a hole. Maybe then she'll leave you alone._

Okay... Madara was going insane. Since when did he started to talk to himself?

"Sasuke is under my rule now, he would kill you if I ordered him to." He tried to scare her off.

"He wouldn't kill me, he loves me!" Karin was following him like a sick puppy.

_He loves you so much that he stabbed your boob. _Madara looked down at her chest. _Well, the place where your boobs should be at._

"Stop following me Karin." Madara demanded. But his serious command was useless when he stuffed his mouth with popcorn.

"Look at you Madara, how sad! You need to get in better shape."

_I can say the same about you. _Madara noticed that she was larger. _Wonder who's the daddy of that damned child?_

"Farewell KARIN..." His eyebrows twitched when he mention it's name.

"NO!"

Madara dashed off, leaving the red head to cry alone.

XXX

"Well this is perfect," Sakura started scouting on the ground, "I lost the map!"

When she finally figured she lost it in Konoha, she leaned against a rock the size of a house. She was lost, had no food, and her brain was pounding out of her skull.

_I blame Naruto. _Sakura rolled her eyes, looking around the strange area. _Just where am I?_

Yes, Sakura was an ANBU that had no idea where the bleep she was at. Ironic much?

Sakura sighed. She might as well be on another planet.

"That crazy chick..."

Sakura shot up as she heard a man's voice coming closer to her. She hid behind the piller to get a good look at the stranger. He had long black hair and fire red eyes. If she didn't know any better, she could mistaken him for Sasuke. But the man coming closer to her didn't have hatred in his eyes... And Sasuke wouldn't be carrying around a bowl of popcorn.

"Next time I see her..." The man continued on mumbling.

He noticed the large rock and sat down near it, just on the opposite side of Sakura.

_He doesn't look dangerous, perhaps I can ask him where I'm at._

Just in case, Sakura pulled out a bottle of poison, dipped some kunai in it, put the jar back in her backpack, and put the kunai back in the pouch on her right leg. She was ready to kill, even if it was a man that was holding a bowl of the randomest food.

"Hello sir," Sakura walked around the rock and greeted him, "I'm afraid I'm lost, do you know where I am?"

Madara looked up at her and nearly chocked on a piece of popcorn. It was the Kyuubi's friend! The one with insane strength and medical powers! What was her name... Sakura? Yeah, Sakura! Hold on, why was he afraid of her? She's lost. If he could kill her off, it would be one less medic in Konoha.

Madara's hands itched for some ninja stars, but instead, he pulled out a map.

"Here you go." He gave her the map. "You can have it, I have no use for it."

"Thank you so much!" Sakura smiled and bowed down to him. "Farewell!"

As she ran off, Madara smiled to himself.

_She's pretty cute when I'm not battling her, _he laughed, _But I seriously have to head back before Sasuke loses his mind again._

Looking at Sakura as she headed to a small village, Madara sighed and headed back to the hideout.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey guys! Like my new name! :D MadaSaku ftw... Same with SasoSaku... And MadaSakuSaso =w=**

**Inner: . I don't own Naruto! Hope you like the new chapter!**

Thorns And Petals Chapter 2

XXX

_I can't believe it, _Sasori stormed past some villagers as he scouted the area, _I lost her already. Now that's sad on my part. I'm suppose to be a flipping Akatsuki member!_

"Hey there baby," a girl with thick glasses and long shaggy red hair creeped up on him, "you have hot hair. Let's head back to your place and make some red on red."

"Red on red? What the hell does that suppose to mean?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "You have red hair, I have red hair... I want your body!"

"I don't think you want _my _body."

"And why not?"

_Because I am a puppet? _Sasori wasn't in the mood to answer her question. Instead of replying, he pushed her away and continued his search for Sakura.

"There's no way I will be rejected by TWO guys!" The female whispered, stalking Sasori skillfully.

_She really thinks I can't sense her? _He sighed. _has she not seen my cloak before? I am an AKATSUKI. Someone you should NOT be stalking._

"Hold on..." She finally noticed Sasori's cloak. "You're wearing an Akatsuki cloak! But that's impossible, they were killed!"

Swiftly, Sasori spun around, grabbed her shoulders, and pushed her to a wall of an abandon warehouse.

"How do you know that they were all killed?" Sasori stared down at her.

"Because I was a part of the Akatsuki!" She pushed him off and pulled up her glasses. "I worked under Madara's rule."

"Madara?" Sasori chuckled. _Perfect. _"Where is he now?"

"And why should I tell you that?"

Karin was seriously making him mad. Every second he spent with this chick, he was losing time finding Sakura.

"How about I give you something in return?"

Karin grew interested. "I'm listening."

"How about I bring you the punk that almost killed you? What's his name..."

"Sasuke kun?" She immediately answered. "Wait, how do you know him?"

"I got no time to answer, just lead me to Madara's hideout."

"Fine! But in return, you need to bring Sasuke to me."

"Deal."

"Okay then, we're off." Karin smiled. "Here we come Sasuke kun!"

XXX

Randomly, Sasuke sneezed.

"Are you getting sick now?" Madara asked. The last thing he wanted was to get sick.

"No." He wiped his nose. "But back to the topic, I talked to Kabuto."

"And?" Madara tossed a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

"..." Sasuke's eyebrows twitched. "Madara, what is that?"

"Popcorn."

"And where did you get popcorn?"

"Shut up Sasuke and tell me what happened between you and Kabuto."

Sasuke rubbed his forehead. He really did hate Madara. Once he gain enough strength, he was going to kill his with his bare hands.

"I told Kabuto the idea I had about bringing the Akatsuki back from the dead. He said he could do it easily. But..."

"But what?" Madara glared. "Let me guess, he wants something in return."

"Yes." Sasuke pulled out a folded piece of paper. "He wants this person in return."

Madara unraveled the paper to see a familiar face. It was Sasori, one of his old members.

"Why does he want him?" He asked. "He's dead."

"According to Kabuto, no he isn't." Sasuke grabbed the paper away and made Madara glare at him. "He wants to know why he isn't dead."

_Because puppets can't die idiot? _Madara sighed and looked at the other Uchiha. "So he wants us to go look for this guy?"

Sasuke nodded. "Once we find him, we can bring the other Akatsuki back."

"There's no way I'm spending my time searching for him." Madara grabbed a handful of popcorn.

Sasuke stomped over to Madara and slapped his hand, making the popcorn fly all over the room.

"You're really pushing me..." Madara stood up. "That was the last of the popcorn."

Sasuke suddenly turned nervous. He never seen Madara so mad before. As Madara rose his hand, Zetsu appeared by his side.

"There's two people heading to our hideout." He infromed the fighting Uchihas. "**One of them is Sasori and the other is Karin.**"

"Karin? That means she's leading him here."

_Was that girl really that desperate to see him even though he almost KILLED her? _"Sasuke, go handle it."

"Fine." Sasuke left.

"Geez," Madara sat down, "first that kunoichi from Konoha appears out of nowhere and now Sasori is here. Just what is going on?"

"**What are you going to do about it? **What if they know what we are planning?"

"Doesn't matter. It's not like they can do anything about it."

"Won't Sasuke get mad?" Zetsu asked.

"Why should I care? He made me waste perfect popcorn!"

"**You are a powerful man that is looked at as a god and you're caring about... Popcorn?**"

Madara stood up and looked outside his window. "I'm going out. I don't care if you tell Sasuke or not."

Before Zetsu could stop him, he left.

"Damn him... He's acting like a man child. **Just what is going through his mind?**"

XXX

"Let's see... This map tells me I'm about fifty miles west of Konoha. And this is the area where Madara was last spotted." Sakura rolled the map back up and put it in her backpack. "That means this village should have some information on him."

_They better or else. _Sakura's inner self snapped. She was tired, miles away from home, and she had no idea what Naruto told Tsunade about her leaving.

_If he thinks I'm a rogue ninja now I'll kick his ass! I have to do this mission, no one else will. Once Madara is out of our hair, everything will return to normal... I hope._

"Ugh, where the hell did Karin go?"

Sakura saw a groups of poorly dressed girls talking. Karin? The girl Sakura saved?

"Beats me. I saw her heading to "Madara's" hideout with some cute boy." A woman with choppy blonde hair popped some bubble gum.

The group laughed.

"She's crazy! Everyone knows Madara is dead!"

_Karin is heading to Madara's place?_

"Hey ladies!" Sakura ran up to them. "Do you know where Karin ran off to?"

The blonde one scoffed. "How do you know Karin? Don't tell me she's going bi on us."

"B-bi?" Sakura blushed. "No, it's nothing like that at all."

"Good," a female with black hair cooed, "you can do so much better."

_WHAT THE HELL?_

"Karin went that way." The blondie pointed west. "Come back to us if you want to have a fun time."

_Crazy women! _Sakura thought as she dashed off.

XXX

"Are we there yet?" Sasori asked. He was getting impatient.

"Almost." The beastly woman growled. "It's just around the corner..."

As Karin rambled on, a shadowy figure appeared in front of them.

"Huh?" Karin jumped and realized who was standing ahead of her. "Sasuke kun!"

"Sasori." Sasuke pointed at the Akatsuki, totally ignoring Karin. "Come with me."

"And why should I go with you?" He stared at the man. Was he really the man that almost killed off Karin? He understood why though...

The Uchiha's eyes turned red.

"The Sharingan!" Karin pointed out the obvious. "Don't look at him in the eye!"

"The Sharingan doesn't work on those who are not living." He chuckled.

"So it's true, you are a puppet. This might be interesting then."

As Sasuke pulled out his sword, Sasori lunge towards him with his puppets, ready to kill him.

XXX

"Those guys are getting on my last nerves." Madara mumbled as walked around the outskirts of a village. "They have no idea what I'm planning to do with them once the Akatsuki are back."

Madara abruptly stopped in his steps. He felt a strong charka heading his way. Madara made some quick hand signs and hid inside of a tree. Walking past him, Sakura glanced around the area.

"I'm getting close." She muttered to herself. "It's not too far from here."

_She's heading to the hideout too? _Madara thought. _So much for it being a secret hiding place._

Madara watched her heading closer to the hideout. He had to stop her somehow before she could discover it. He jumped out from inside the tree and grabbed a rock the size of his fist and chucked it at her head. If he could knock her out, he could return her to some other village. However, Sakura twisted around and grabbed the rock, smashing it easily.

"There you are." She smiled devilishly. "You did you good job at hiding, but I'm not some weak ninja to mess with."

Sakura gasped as she remembered the man. He gave her the map that led her to the nearby village.

"You... What do you want?"

"I'm impressed." He paced himself over to the Leaf ninja. "Not many people can sense me that well."

"I spent two months on learning how to sense. Now answer me."

"I'm afraid I cannot let you go any further."

"And why not?"

Madara had to choose his words carefully. "It's dangerous."

Wrong set of words.

"I can take care of myself." Sakura slipped past him and started heading to the hideout.

"Wait Sakura!"

She stopped in her place and turned around.

"How do you know my name?" She asked. "I never told you it."

_Crap..._


	3. Chapter 3

Thorns And Petals Chapter 3

XXX

"Answer me." Sakura demanded, ready to pull out her sword.

"You look like a Sakura!" He made up, hoping to fool her. "Your hair is as beautiful as Sakura blossoms."

"That's very sweet." She smiled. "Now tell me the truth before I force it out of you."

_She's a sharp girl. _Madara grinned. "Okay, you got me."

"Tell me who are you."

He figured there was no point of lying to her anymore. "I'm Uchiha Madara."

Sakura's eyes widen. She couldn't believe she was looking at the man who nearly destroyed Konoha. The man that looked like Sasuke but had controlling eyes.

_CHA! That man is hot! _Sakura's inner self shouted.

_Oh shut up. _Sakura shushed herself. "Madara huh? I guess you lost your mask?"

"There's no point of me wearing such things." Madara pulled out this old broken mask that was ruined in his battle with Konan and sighed. "So what business do you have here?"

"I'm here to get rid of you once and for all!" Sakura pulled out a sword that looked like Sasuke's. "I've been training for this moment for a long time now. You'll pay for what you have done."

Madara frowned. "That's a shame. And here I was thinking I had a cute little stalker."

"Shut up!" She yelled. _I don't stalk people... Hinata does that..._

"Relax, it was a joke." Madara walked over to her and lifted her chin slightly. "You're too lovely to be a stalker."

_This power... I can't move... Is this one of his powers?_

"Sakura." Madara stared into her eyes. "You plan on killing me huh?"

Sakura slowly moved her hands to grab a hold of one of her weapons. He smiled and leaned closer to her face.

"Are you... Mocking me?" Sakura wanted to break free of his grasp.

"Well you are a Leaf ninja. It would be a shame if I spared you. Even though you're so cute."

Sakura managed to grab her sword and swung it towards Madara. He let go of her and jumped back a few feet.

"You broke my genjustu." He sighed. "Why are you being so troublesome?"

"Like I said before, I've trained for this day. I know everything about you."

"Is that so?" He snickered. "You're different from the other Konoha ninjas. I like that."

Madara waved his hand and disappeared.

"Dang it. Where did he go-"

Sakura felt a sudden pain in her neck and blacked out. As she fell, Madara caught her.

"You let your guard down at the last second." He looked at her face intensely. "Perhaps you're the one that's mocking me."

The Uchiha picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. All he had to do was head back to a village and dump her off there. Suddenly, Madara sensed two strong charkas fighting near his hideout.

_Sasori and Sasuke. Almost forgotten about them. I should go stop them._

Madara looked at the passed out Leaf village girl and sighed. "Dammit."

XXX

"What the hell?" Karin shouted, dodging Sasuke's and Sasori's attacks.

"Stay out of this!" Sasori demanded, blocking one of Sasuke's moves. "Is that all you got?"

"Don't mock me." Sasuke formed a Chidori in his right hand. "Take this! Chi-"

"Break it up ladies." Madara jumped in, kicking Sasori and Sasuke on opposite sides of the battle field. "We need him alive Sasuke."

Grunting in pain, Sasori looked up at Madara to see _her _on his shoulder. "T-that girl... Where did you..."

Sasuke noticed Sakura as well and jumped up. "Why do you have her here?"

"She was going to attack me." Madara brushed her hair back. "Silly girl."

"Don't touch her!" Sasuke and Sasori said at the same time.

They both stared at each other for a moment and turned their attention back to Madara.

"What should I do with her?" Madara was teasing the two of them.

"Take her back to Konoha NOW."

"Give her to ME." Sasori got up and walked over to the older Uchiha.

"Can't do that, we need you puppet boy."

_Puppet boy? _Sasori's teeth gridded together. _He thinks of me as a "puppet boy"?_

"How about this?" Madara rubbed his chin. "You stay with us Sasori and so does the girl. And Sasuke, you're tough out of luck."

Sasori looked at Sakura and back at him.

"Deal Sasori?"

Sasori cursed softly and agreed to Madara's agreement.

"No Madara, I refuse to let her stay here! If I have to, I will kick your sorry..."

Sasuke's eyebrows twitched when he discovered Sasori and Madara were walking inside. "Quit nagging like an old woman and come inside."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and joined Madara's side. "Where are you going to put her?"

Madara looked at the sleeping kunoichi and dropped her on the ground.

"What.. what the heck?" Sasori ran over to her.

"She'll live. If you guys need me, I'll be in my room." Madara disappeared.

Sasori picked Sakura up and placed her on a couch. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. One think he was jealous about. One thing he thirst for. He missed being "human".

"I'll be joining Madara." The Uchiha with a duck's butt for a hair style noted. "Don't you DARE do anything fishy to her."

Sasori watched Sasuke as he left the room to join the other Uchiha. He was finally alone with Sakura now. And it was about time too.

"Sakura..." The red haired ninja hovered over her, watching her sleep. "I'm came all this way for you. There is something I need you to do..."

Sasori continued to look at the girl and sighed. He was talking to an unconscious person. How much crazier could he get? He sat down at the edge of the couch and smiled lightly as Sakura softly snored.

"The things I would do to be human again."

XXX

"Okay Kabuto," Madara said as he sat down in his chair, "puppet boy is downstairs. Now bring the rest of the Akatsuki back so that I can begin my plans."

"So Sasori is downstairs huh?" Kabuto grinned.

_Yes, he just said that moron._ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Yes he is, now bring them back now."

"You see..." Kabuto looked at the aggravated Uchihas and rubbed his neck. "I can only bring back one Akatsuki every four days..."

"Does it matter?" Madara glared at the snake. "They will be coming back to life. That's all that matters."

"Even my brother?" Sasuke asked.

"If you behave." He chuckled. "Plan on killing him again?"

"Don't even say that." Sasuke said. "That was the biggest mistake in my life."

"I'm pretty sure you've made a bigger one." Madara stood up. "You betrayed Konoha and now you belong to me now. And soon, your friend downstairs will belong to me as well."

"Don't involve her in this!"

"Too late." The older Uchiha snickered. "She should had stayed in her village instead of coming here."

**Me: Sorry that I haven't been updating. I haven't been motivated and I didn't have a good writing program :x But since I do now, you'll be seeing some more of me and less of grammer mistakes :|**

**Inner self: She says that now... But watch as she disappears again ¬.¬**


End file.
